Nagihiko Fujisaki
Nagihiko Fujisaki (藤咲なぎひこ, Fujisaki Nagihiko) is a character in the manga and anime series Shugo Chara!, the male alter ego of Nadeshiko Fujisaki, (藤咲なでしこ, Fujisaki Nadeshiko) and one of the main protagonists of the story. To prevent confusion between his male and female identities, Nagihiko will be referred to with male pronouns and Nadeshiko will be referred to with female pronouns. Nicknames : Sissy, Nagi, Girly Boy, Nade, Purple Head, Faggot, Gay, Asshole Appearance He has amber eyes, and long flowing indigo hair. As Nagihiko, he lets his hair loose. He wears the blue Royal Cape and the Seiyo Academy boy's uniform. He has also been seen wearing sportswear. As Nadeshiko, her hair is tied up in a ponytail with a red ribbon that has sakura flowers. Compared to other girls, Nadeshiko is extremely tall for her age. She's been seen wearing traditional kimonos while practicing Japanese dance. Nadeshiko is often noticed for her beauty where Amu Hinamori has even said that Nadeshiko was so beautiful that if she were a guy, she would fall in love with her on first sight. As the Queen's chair, she wears the red royal cape, skirt and brown high boots. Personality Nagihiko is a calm and cool-headed person who usually forms the plans for dealing with X Eggs and ? Transformations. He hates when people (especially boys) tease him for having to act like a girl, and will punish people for doing so. He is kind and understanding by nature and he has been a big help assisting Amu Hinamori with emotional difficulties. Nadeshiko is a elegant, polite, yet fierce and stubborn girl whenever she is not getting her way. Hobbies Dancing: '''Nagihiko specializes in traditional Japanese dancing, although he can perform many other dances as well. Due to his mother being his teacher, he practiced Japanese dancing often. According to his mother, he has almost mastered the art. '''Basketball/Other Sports: '''Nagihiko also likes to play basketball and other sports. He has been seen playing basketball as a young child, and is an extremely high jumper and good shooter. As a young child, he played basketball with others, but only once. Due to his alternate identity, he was forced to conceal his basketball skills, and to jump only as high as an average girl. If he played to his fullest potential, people might get suspicious. '''Cooking: Nadeshiko is an extremely talented cook (much better than Amu, even better than Saaya's professional chefs), which may be a skill he was taught to acquire to be seen as more feminine. Fashion: 'Although fashion technically isn't something Nagihiko has much interest in, it is worth mentioning that he has an eccentric fashion sense compared to other boys. This may be just another thing influenced by him spending a good deal of his life acting like a girl. Guardian Characters Temari ''Temari Nadeshiko's first Guardian Character is the elegant, yet fierce-tempered Temari. Prior to Nadeshiko's return from Europe, she went back to her egg to slumber for a long period of time. During the final confrontation against Easter, her owner is reminded of all the problems of being a girl and his passion for dancing. When he is able to rekindle his love for dancing, Temari is finally able to reawaken from her sleep. Amu sees a poster on a bulletin board. It said that Nadeshiko was going to perform in Japan. At this time, poor Nagihiko happens to pass by. After Amu begs him to let her see Nadeshiko, he takes Amu and Rima to the location of Nadeshiko's performance, then hurries into the changing rooms to change into Nadeshiko. Temari takes Rhythm's place. Rima makes Nagihiko become Nadeshiko, then return to Nagihiko countless times. Rhythm and Temari had to switch with him as well. Rhythm Rhythm While Nagihiko was in Europe, he lost the confidence to dance as a girl and Temari was forced back into her egg. At the same time, Rhythm's egg was born, which he later brings with him back to Japan. When Nagihiko remembers how much he loves basketball, the egg hatches into the cool and outgoing Rhythm. Although Rhythm makes Nagihiko do some embarrassing things, Nagihiko still loves him. Rhythm forces Nagihiko to Character Change, and makes Nagihiko participate in a number of sports, such as soccer, volleyball, and tennis. Due to the Character Change, Nagihiko is good at every one of them, and all the sports teams want him on their team. Later, he is seen hiding from the sports teams with Amu. Rhythm Character Changes with him and makes him shout, "I'll join the team of whoever can catch me before I exit the school building!" Rhythm then makes him pick up Amu and jump out the nearby window. Character Change With Temari When Nadeshiko undergoes a Character Change with Temari, she has cherry blossom-shaped hairclips in her ribbon and becomes more aggressive, more competitive, speaks in Hiroshima slang, and attacks with a naginata. This Character Change can activate by itself when something goes wrong in Nadeshik's house or stage. It can also activate itself when Nadeshiko is in, or watching any sort of competition. With Rhythm In the anime, when Nagihiko Character Changes with Rhythm, he gets blue headphones around his neck and becomes more sporty and outgoing, but it also makes him fall in way over his head - in other words, he's rash and impulsive. He can also be quite the flirt. This Character Change causes Nagihiko to have the desire to play all kinds of sports. When he is late to the tea party at the Royal Garden because he had been playing sports and had lost track of time. Nagihiko decides not to trigger this Character Change again. However, Rhythm makes him character change against his will several times. He can be seen arguing with Rhythm a lot after these forced Character Changes. Character Transformations Beat Jumper When Nagihiko Character Transforms with Rhythm, he becomes an outgoing and athletic character called "Beat Jumper," a character who is capable of sports, including basketball. This represents his love for basketball at his own pace. '''Appearance: '''As Beat Jumper, Nagihiko wears a blue vest over two shirts: one white and short sleeved, one purple and long sleeved. He wears a beanie with two small blue wings on his head, and blue finger-less gloves. He also sports black headphones around his neck. He wears blue cargo pants, knee pads, and black knee-high shoes with blue wings on them. '''Abilities: '''His special attack is "Beat Dunk." In the manga, he only utilizes it with a basketball to shoot a hoop, while in the anime, he can use a basketball or create an energy ball for the attack, which expands the power. Another attack is "Blaze Shoot." He forms a blue energy ball to throw, which becomes a frisbee-like shape as it flies through the air and slices through a chain of X-Eggs. The wings attached to his boots allow him to jump to an incredible height. Yamato Maihime When Nagihiko Character Transforms with Temari, Nagihiko becomes a graceful dancer called "Yamato Maihime." This represents his love for Japanese dance and his feminine side. '''Appearance: '''As Yamato Maihime, Nagihiko wears a long kimono with a white and purple gradient. The purple obi of his kimono extends and looks like ribbons. Pink glittery wings seem like they extend from the back of the kimono. His hair is held up in a ponytail with pink flowers. '''Abilities: '''Yamato Maihime can perform a combined attack with Clown Drop called "Queen's Waltz." In the anime, she gets two solo attacks, "Robe of Feathers" and "Dance of the Cherry Blossoms." Relationships Family * '''Nagihiko's mother Love Life * Rima Mashiro: When Rima first met Nagihiko, she was suspicious of him. She grew jealous at the close friendship that quickly blossomed between Nagihiko and Amu, as she considered Amu her best friend and didn't want to share her with others. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Anime Characters Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Series Category:Spanks diaper